Nothing can separate us
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: adopted from RoseaBee, Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki, can Gaara save her before its to late? a GaarSaku fanfic,
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, the first two chapters of this story was written by **__**RoseaBee, **__**she put this story up for adoption and I took it, so I will keep writing off her start, thanks Rosea!**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**IN THE KONOHA VILLAGE**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A Sunagakure messenger hawk soared to Konoha and landed gracefully in the "mail room". A woman opened the pouch that had a letter addressing urgent info to the Hokage.

"Oh, no! Azusa, take this information to Lady Fifth at once!" she said handing it to the second woman once she had read it.

"Of course, ma'am." the other woman nodded curtly, took the letter, and left for the Hokage. Once she had found Tsunade, she gave her the information.

_What is it this time?_ Tsunade thought, taking the scroll from Azusa. She gasped when she read the letter:

**Lady Fifth,**

**It has come to our attention that you had sent your apprentice, Sakura Haruno, on a mission a month and two weeks ago, and she has yet to return. Several days ago I Lord Kazakage, received a message sent from an unknown village saying that they had captured Sakura Haruno and were holding her for ransom. A few of my men predict that it was the Akatsuki who had caught her, and I am requesting assistance to help me find her.**

**Please, Lady Tsunade, help me find her. I know you knew that we had been together for four years, and that I love her greatly. The Akatsuki said that if their demands were not met they would kill her without a second thought, Please, Lady Tsunade, help me bring Sakura back.**

**With all respects,**

**Gaara**

Tsunade didn't know what to do or say. Sakura had become someone that Tsunade had become to love like a daughter, and she felt heartbroken.

"Send me Team Guy, Naruto and Kakashi this instant." Tsunade ordered through gritted teeth, dropping the scroll, and balling her fists, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**SOMEWHERE IN A SECLUDED CAVE**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

"Tell us where we can find Shukaku, woman, or you're going to regret it." A red haired man in a Akatsuki robe growled raising a kunai knife to Sakura's throat, ready to slit it open.

"N-Name: Sa-Saku-ra Ha-Haruno. Age: 16. Registration number: 012...601. Village; Konoha…"

The girl had been chained to the rock wall by her wrists, whip marks covered her exposed stomach, arms, and lower thighs. Her back was also cut and bruised from jerking around and bashed against the jagged stones jutting out from the wall.

All Sakura would say for weeks was her ninja information,

"Do you really want to die THAT much?" Sasori asked dragging the kunai down her arm from her wrist all the way to her armpit, making her weakly cry out,

"Name: Sakura Haruno! Age: 16! Registration number: 012601! Village: Konohagakure!" Sakura yelled, not daring to look her captors in the face.

_if I can only hang on just a while longer…Gaara, I'm doing this for you…_

"Why are you being so difficult, girl?" Sasori's patience was starting to wear thin with this girl, but the shift change was in a minute or two so he could hold out until Kakuzu would come in, heal her worst wounds, then give her to the next member.

"I'm not about to sell him out." Sakura said through gritted teeth, tears glinting in the corners of her closed, emerald, eyes. It was the first sentence she had said besides her ninja profile in a week, surprising Sasori quite a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Sasori asked cocking a red eyebrow, which matched his hair, reminding Sakura of the one she loved the most. The one that she was so desperately trying to protect.

"I'm talking about the one I love… I'm not about to sell him out…I'D RATHER **DIE** THAN SELL OUT THE ONE I LOVE!" Sakura was livid, as she glared daggers at Sasori, earning a fist to the gut, knocking the wind out of her, making her pass out.

Sasori _tsk'_ed as Sakura's head fell limply.

"This is why I hate Konoha ninjas. Nothing but a bunch of goody two shoes." He said to himself, shaking his head. He turned to leave, but the door swung open from the outside, Kakuzu's head peering around the door.

"Well? Any difference?" Kakuzu asked, stepping in, holding a medical kit in his left hand.

"No, same as always. " Sasori shook his head and exited the "cell" without a second word.

_This is one hard-headed woman. But then again, so is Konan, and every other woman out there too. _Kakuzu thought, unlocking the cuffs- so he could dress her wounds easily- and caught Sakura, once her arms were freed, before she hit the ground.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

~_**Well did you like it? Tell me what you think! Reviews are appreciated! **_

_**-GaaraLove4-ever **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! Again, this chapter and the chapter before this was written by RoseaBee with some of my own tweaks, thank you to leafstone and NaruSakuforeverxoxo**_

_**for reviewing! I really appreciate it! All chapters after this are mine and mine alone, hope you like it!**_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:O.o.O..o.O.o.O:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_Sakura's been caught by the Akatsuki and is being held prisoner until she either gives up and tells them where they can find Gaara, or until Gaara come to rescue her. Will he make it in time, or will the Akatsuki end up killing her? Read to find out!_

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Back in Konoha, Tsunade sat behind her desk in her office; her elbows propped up, her hands folded in front of her face, her expression grim. Naruto, Kakashi, and Team Guy standing around the room, wondering why an emergency meeting had been called, "…I know why you're wondering why you're here, and it brings me great sorrow to tell you,…that Sakura's been captured by the Akatsuki and they're holding her prisoner until they can get their hands on Lord Kazakage."

Gasps of surprise spread throughout the small office, "What do mean, 'captured'? Sakura's your apprentice! You even went as far as to send Anbu out with-!" "Naruto, please calm down, and let me finish. The Kazakage and his siblings are going to come to the village and assist us in getting Sakura back. You will be to ones who I'm going to send out on this retrieval mission, got it?" Tsunade said leaning back in her chair.

"Of course, lady Tsunade." Guy and Kakashi replied bowing to their superior, as their squads left, worry sketched in their eyes for Sakura. Naruto was the only teen who stayed, his fists clenched, teeth gritted, tears pricking in his eyes.

"Naruto, Gaara and the others should be here any minute. Why don't you go get ready and be ready to leave when they get here?" Kakashi suggested his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Do not worry, Naruto," Guy smiled as he always did, "we will save Sakura, you can bet on it." he gave the boy a thumbs up as a promise.

Naruto choked back a sob then left, but not before saying, "I'll die, before I let anything happen to her."

Tsunade, Guy, and Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for him. They all knew of his feelings for Sakura, and seeing as Sasuke had left, this was icing on the cake for him.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:O.o.O.o. WITH THE AKATSUKI .o.O.o.O:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"I'm getting quite tired of this, Haruno!" Sasori yelled, backhanding the teenaged girl roughly across the cheek, making her taste blood.

"I-I…told you…I'M _NOT_ GOING TO RAT GAARA OUT!" Sakura yelled back, receiving another harsh smack to the opposite cheek.

"You, insolent, little-" "Do we have a problem here, Sasori?" came a cackle from the "dungeon's" arch-way, "Heh, the girl's got guts, I'll give her that."

"Kisame, what do you want?" Sasori growled, venomously, bundling fistfuls of Sakura's rosy-pink hair in his hand and forcing her head back so he could lay a punch without her moving her head away, or the fear of him missing and hitting the wall behind her.

Kisame was leaning against the door frame, and gave both of the other dungeon occupants a big, sharp, toothy grin, "what do you think? I'm under orders for the girl. I'm suppose to take her outside for a while."

"And why, pray-tell, am I suppose to believe you?" Sasori hissed, tugging harshly on the girl's hair.

"I'm under Sir Leader's orders. He would like a word with you, by the way. He's not happy about your tactics of trying to break our Cherry Blossom, here." Kisame said in a lazy drawl, examining his nails.

Sasori was about to snap at the shark man, but he saw a mirage, that turned out to be Pain, over the other man's shoulder and decided otherwise "…she's your _problem _now." Sasori snarled, roughly tearing his hand from the girl's hair, making her cry out in pain.

"How you holding out, Sakura?" Kisame asked, once Sasori left, concern lacing his voice. He quickly undid the cuffs around her wrists and caught her before she hit the stone floor. The two had been friends for a week in a half, and seeing her like that made the tiny gentle man inside him want to tear the puppet master to pieces.

"Ugh, I don't know how long I can keep holding out, Kisame. I'm almost at the end of my rope. And if you think by befriending that I'll tell-." Sakura began, but Kisame cut her off. "Sakura, do we _have _to go over this every time I visit? I'm not here to get information on one-tail; I'm here to give you, at least a little friendly company."

Sakura just smiled at the older man, massaging her wrists, "so, why did you actually come to see me?"

"Were you not listening? I'm here to take you outside for a while." Kisame said opening the door and leading Sakura through the halls 'til they were outside the massive cave.

Sakura marveled at the scenery, "Oh, wow! Despite being a hiding place for a bunch of S- class criminals, this place is beautiful!" she said, watching a flock of swallowtails fly from a pine tree.

Kisame chuckled, crossing his arms, "Well if we hid in a dump, wouldn't that seem like a neon sign to everyone?"

Sakura shrugged and jumped into a tree to get a better view, "I guess you're right." _Gaara…aren't you ever going to come for me? Didn't they send you a message or something?_ She couldn't help but start to worry about her own safety.

"Sakura, follow me. I want to show you something." Kisame said to the emerald-eyed girl in the tree, startling her from her thoughts, and nearly sending her head first from the tree.

"Okay, Kisa-san!" Sakura said leaping down from the tree's top branch, gracefully, and landing lightly and soundlessly.

"Kisame gave her a 'show off' look, "I'm gonna laugh when you end up spraining your ankle one of these days."

Sakura just smiled brightly, and followed closely behind Kisame as he led her to a clearing, big enough to be called a training ground, but if anything, it was the view that made Sakura gasp.

"…Oh…My…God…" Sakura said as she walked into the clearing. Flowers and bushes from all over the nations surrounded the grounds, as well as a few cherry trees. A small, 5-foot tall waterfall ran down from the cliffs and drained into a pool at the bottom, which was crystal clear all the way down.

Sakura cut her eyes to Kisame who just shrugged, "Hey, Konan's gotta have something to do in her free time."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and brushed it off, "Whatever, mind sparring with me?" she smirked, but her only reply was the sound of five kunai knives ripping through Kisame's cloak and whizzing past, through her hair.

"I was hoping you would ask. I was actually beginning to wonder if you'd _ever_ bring her here, Kisame" a low drawl came from a tree to Sakura and Kisame's right.

"Oh, hey Itachi." Kisame said, getting over the shock of having very pointy, very_ sharp_, knives nearly piercing through him.

"Let's begin." Itachi said completely ignoring his partner, and tossed Sakura a kunai. As he charged her at the same time.

_Well, at least I won't be board anymore._ Sakura thought as she back flipped, a 'come and get it' smirk playing her face, Itachi returned the favor by flashing her a Itachi Uchiha signature cocky smirk as they began their spar.

_**End Of Chapter!**_

_**I hope you liked that chapter ! From here on out all the chapters are mine and mine alone, thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! sorry its been forever since I updated, yeah, I don't really have a good excuse so I'll hurry and shut up and get on with the story. The chapters before this belong to RoseaBee but this chapter and all the chapters after this belong to me, Enjoy! :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Previously on Nothing Can Separate us,_

_"Let's begin." Itachi said completely ignoring his partner, and tossed Sakura a kunai. As he charged her at the same time._

___Well, at least I won't be bored anymore._ Sakura thought as she back flipped, a 'come and get it' smirk playing her face, Itachi returned the favor by flashing her a Itachi Uchiha signature cocky smirk as they began their spar.

Sakura charged right at the smirking Uchiha but he quickly dodged almost as quickly Sakura turned around and charged again, Kisame just watched the whole thing from the sidelines, Sakura was smiling but her eyes held determination, Itachi made a hand symbol that Sakura recognized as the fire breath jutsu, but just as Itachi directed it at her Sakura dodged under the flames and ran along the ground, Itachi couldn't see her because the flames were blocking his sight, all of a sudden his fire stopped and Sakura was right in front of him, in one fluid motion Sakura disarmed him and had a kunai at his neck, ''I win,'' Sakura whispered in his ear, a smirk playing on her lips,

Kisame stood up clapping, ''You actually beat him Sakura!'' Kisame yelled,

''I was holding back,'' Itachi said simply, ''Sure you were,'' Sakura said in a teasing voice,

''Haruno-San,'' A voice came from the shadows,

''L-Leader-Sama!'' Kisame stuttered, ''Haruno-San, please come with me.'' Pein ordered,

''O-Ok, thanks Itachi and Kisame,'' Sakura said following Pein, she was slightly terrified of the man, the leader of the Akatsuki,

''Sit.'' Sakura nods and hesitantly sits on the chair that Pein,

''Haruno-San, why do you refuse to give us the information that we require? Do you not understand that your life is at stake?'' Sakura waited cautiously for a few seconds before responding, ''Pein-Sama, I understand that my life is in your hands, but I don't really care, you want to know why I won't give the information you want? Its because the information you want would harm the man I love, I would rather die then live and know that I'm responsible for his death.'' Sakura finished with flames burning in her eyes, Pein was slightly taken aback he was not expecting her to fly off the handle like that, ''Sasori will take you back to your cell,'' Pein said, ''Just so you understand, no mater what, I won't give you what you want.'' Sakura said with firmness in her voice, Sasori opened the door, ''Come on,'' Sasori said, grabbing her arm roughly, Sakura turned around and smiled at Pein before she was dragged off by a very impatient Sasori, soon she found herself back in her cold dark cell, well today was fun, she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

Meanwhile elsewhere,

''Where are we?'' Kakashi asked looking around, ''Well maybe we wouldn't be lost if you spent less time reading your book and more time paying attention!'' Naruto burst out,

''No mater where we are we will find Sakura without fail! Bursting with youth we will rescue her from wherever she might be!'' Lee said,

''He's right!'' Guy said his teeth sparkling in the sunlight, ''Neji, do you think you can look ad find out where we are?'' Ten-Ten asked,

''I'll try,'' Neji said as he activated his byakugan, he looked around and tried to spot anything that might give a clue to where they are, after five minutes of looking he gave up, ''Sorry Ten-Ten I couldn't find anything,'' Neji said, ''Its all right, it was worth a shot anyway,'' Ten-Ten said,

''Wait for us Sakura'' Naruto whispered.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Well how was that?I hope you likeed it, please review! I really appreciate it, I'll update soon I promise, bye for now!**_

_**-GaaraLove4-ever**_


End file.
